


The Shoe is on the Other Foot

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Denial, F/M, I have done nothing wrong, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Power Play, Public Sex, She really didn't want this..., Teacher-Student Relationship, This is all Tarjei Sandvik Moe's fault, Vaginal Fingering, but not really, sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: It was all going to plan, that was until she turned from the screen, currently displaying some of the work she had done on a NASA project, and scanned the crowd of unenthused faces. When she reached the back row, her words died in her throat.There, at the very back corner sat a student with the most beautiful and familiar green eyes.Clearing her throat, she turned back to the teaching screen to remind herself what she had been talking about. No one seemed to remark her stumble, except him. Before she'd turned away, he smirked right back at her. A knowing smirk.Fuck.





	1. Fresh Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancy_85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancy_85/gifts).



> So, yeah. This isn't my best work. I wanted PWP but plot happened but it's solely to carry the porn. It's not Hemingway. WHY AM I TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THE SMUT? I DON'T KNOW.
> 
> Anyway, if you are familiar with my work [The Lodger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017500/chapters/24550776) (also PWP pretty much), this is a continuation of Ellie's story down the line, where she happens to turn her hand at teaching and comes across a student (think Tarjei in An Affair, or you know when he's rubbing chocolate all over his face... God damn him).
> 
> I'm working through some issues here, give me a break. ENJOY.
> 
> Becs

_“Ellie!”_

Something tugged on her cardigan forcefully enough to extract Ellie from between the wall and the guy. The world spun for a handful of seconds before Jessie’s face came into focus. She blinked once before she was hurtled forcefully in _some_ direction and guided by hands.

“ _What_?” She mumbled, her mouth numb from the alcohol and the way she was being vigorously kissed—that was before her friend intercepted.

“The taxi is here, you are way too wasted and _he_ is way too young.”

“He’s in the club.” she shrugged. “Aaaand he’s a really good kisser.” She couldn’t help but giggle at the exasperated sigh that came from her friend.

“Believe me I’m saving you from yourself right now.”

“His eyes were so green…”

“For Christ’s sake,” Jessie murmured as she reached past Ellie to open the car door. Ellie took the opportunity to look over her shoulder and see whoever it was that was such a good kisser following behind. He looked a haze from this distance.

“ _Hey_!” She called out, waving at him as he tried to catch up.

“Not today Satan.” Jessie called out sternly before pushing Ellie in the car, climbing on top of her before slamming the door shut on the interloper. “You need to sober up.”

“Sex is good for sobering up.” Ellie slurred.

“Yeah, well the best you’re getting tonight is kebab. _And_ I’m not holding your hair back.”

* * *

Ellie winced as she shifted on the bed, the sun was much too bright and her head felt foggy and warm. She had drunk way too much last night.

“So you’re alive.” Came a dry voice from across the room.

Cracking one eye open, Ellie scowled across the room. “Cock blocker.”

Jessie snorted. “I’m glad you remember the _important_ things.”

“I remember that _you_ forgot the chilli sauce on the kebab last night, so yeah I guess I do.”

“And it looks like _you_ forgot chilli sauce makes you violently sick when you drink, so. You’re welcome for saving your ass twice, by the way.”

Ellie snorted. It was true but she wasn’t about to admit it, the chilli part anyway. Ellie really could have done with getting laid last night. “I might have changed.”

Jessie laughed, disbelieving. “You never change, Elle. A fucking glorious mess as always and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Ellie felt her friend sit on the bed next to her before fingers were raking through her hair, stroking it back from her face.

“I have had to be extremely straight laced the last few years. This was a well deserved blow out.” Ellie mumbled into the pillow, trying not to move her head as she spoke. She really shouldn’t have drunk so much.

“Ah, yes. _Adam_ .” Jessie said with a laugh. “He was so cute. And hot. _And_ a lot of work.”

Ellie opened her eyes to frown at Jessie, looking down at her and grinning. “Relationships generally are a lot of work, Jess.”

“Yeah but not like _that.”_

_“_ Let's not talk about Adam.” Ellie said, a bit harsher than she meant too. “Besides it wasn’t being an aspie that was hard work. It was him suddenly being gay that was impossible.”

Laughter ripped from Jessie and after a moment Ellie joined in, despite how much it hurt right now.

“I have to give it to you, you find yourself in the most absurd relationships. Maybe someone a decade younger was the next natural step.”

Ellie pursed her lips. “Firstly, I trust my relationship status with no one else but you so you better keep that shit to yourself. Secondly, he was not a fucken decade younger. He wouldn’t have been able to get in.”

“I thought you were about to be a teacher, Elle?”

“Yeah, and?”

“You can’t do the maths?”

Scratching her head she tried to work out where her friend was going. Age. She was twenty nine. Ten years younger would make him nineteen. “Holy fuck. I’m old as shit.”

“Then we’re both old as shit, bitch.”

“I didn’t wanna say anything but…” Ellie left off giggling as Jess scowled down at her.

Jessie sighed. “You’re so ungrateful. I look out for you and this is the thanks I get.”

“No, no,” Ellie said, soothingly and snuggling into her friends lap, “you’re the best. Thank you for looking out for me.” Jess made a noise that sounded like a satisfied nod to herself. Ellie chewed on her lip as she grinned. “Although, if it was just a smash and dash I wouldn’t have seen him again. Age ain’t nothing but a number…”

Jess slipped her legs from beneath her, leaving Ellie’s head to flop on to the mattress as she stood making a derisive snort as she did. “You’re the worst. I love you but you are most definitely the worst.”

“I know.” Ellie purred as she curled up in the duvet.

“I didn’t expect your first night out to be quite so exciting. I’ve missed you.” Jess said as she walked to the drawers. Ellie opened her eyes to see her return with some paracetamol and a bottle of water, which she chucked onto the bed next to Ellie.

“I missed you too.” The years had passed by too quickly in California, but after the break up she felt like it was time to come home. It was strange to be back in London; Ellie hadn’t lived here since she left for university. Not much had changed, Jess was right about that. And tomorrow was the day she started a new career as a teacher at a sixth form. That was new at least.

“C’mon, get that down you. Then I suppose I’ll run you a bath; you stink. Did you smoke weed last night?”

“ _No_.” Ellie lifted her head from the bed to answer and instantly regretted the sudden movement. Had she? “I don’t think so…” she trailed off, frowning at the Pink Floyd poster on the wall near the door. What twenty nine year old had posters up? Maybe she did need to grow up. “No, if I smoke weed my throat gets fucked up and it’s fine. I think.”

“Maybe that guy was smoking weed.”

Ellie shrugged. “Maybe. I can’t remember much,” She turned a smirk on her friend, “apart from the fact he had the most beautiful green eyes-” she was cut off as a pillow was thrown across the room with superb accuracy and smacked her not at all gently in the face.

“You’re impossible, Eleanor.”

“ _Hey_ ,” her voice was muffled by the pillow on her face, “only my parents call me that.” She added, slinging the substitute missile to the floor.

Jess cocked her head on one side, with that small amused smile. “Is that right?”

“...yes.” She replied slowly.

“And that one guy that you used to call Sir.”

Ellie’s cheeks went red. “Fuck. I forgot you knew about that.”

“Lucky you because I will never forget all the gory details of those uni-days that you never spared me.”

Ellie shrugged and sighed. “It’s the price you pay for being my best friend I guess.” And she grinned at Jess who simply shook her head.

“Get your ass up, you need to wash. And the only way I get suitable compensation for all this shit is if I get to write a book on the life and sexy times of Miss _Eleanor_ Cole.”

“That’s a deal.” Ellie said, trying to move from the bed.

“And you’re buying pizza tonight.”

“Well if it spares me your cooking-” another pillow was launched at her that she had to dart away from. Where had Jess trained her throwing arm?

“Get your ass in the bathroom.”

* * *

So, far the day had been fine. One of the senior staff had taken her along for an orientation of the campus, in the part of the building her lecture room was in. At some point, she would see the other buildings; as usual in London they were fragmented.

Lunch had been a pleasant experience and she hasn't met anyone as of yet that got on her nerves. The final part of the day had been an introduction to the sixth form classes she would be teaching.

The students filled the room and sat for a while whilst Ellie, or Miss Cole, was introduced to them by the head, Mr Stone. Then she would talk for thirty minutes before the class was dismissed and the process was repeated.

Everything was monotonous and almost boring by the time it came to the last session. As they'd shuffled into the room and took their seats, Ellie had been stifling a yawn behind her laptop. She nodded and smiled at the correct moments in the speech and then finally stood to take her turn at explaining the elements they would cover that term, a bit into her background and how _thrilled_ she was to be here.

It was all going to plan, that was until she turned from the screen, currently displaying some of the work she had done on a NASA project, and scanned the crowd of unenthused faces. When she reached the back row, her words died in her throat.

There, at the very back corner sat a student with the most beautiful and familiar green eyes.

Clearing her throat, she turned back to the teaching screen to remind herself what she had been talking about. No one seemed to remark her stumble, except _him_. Before she'd turned away, he smirked right back at her. A knowing smirk.

_Fuck._

The next twenty minutes dragged by and Ellie was only giving the class half of her focus. The rest was trying to figure just how much shit she had gotten herself into.

She watched in a daze as the remaining students left the room with only slightly more enthusiasm than they had entered.

“Mondays, huh? Apparently they're good for no one.” Mr Stone put to her with a toothy grin.

She smiled in reply, her focus shifted to her bag as she tried to pack it as quickly as humanly possible. Wine. Wine would make this all slightly better. Until tomorrow.

“I enjoyed your lecture, Miss Cole.”

Ellie didn't even need to look up to know who was speaking to her. The way her name was caressed before it was spoken made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“This is Marcus, Miss Cole.” Mr Stone made the introductions with a hint of irritation in his voice, “One of our brightest but most easily distracted students.”

With a deep breath, Ellie snapped her eyes up from her bag and kept her features impassive. Usually, her most stern looks caused at least self doubt in the recipients, sometimes open fear. But right here and now, the only thing it seemed to do was heighten the intrigue she could feel coming from _her student._

“I have a feeling I'll be a lot more focussed, Mr Stone.” But his eyes were on Ellie and his grin was altogether indecent. She refused to look away, tipping her chin up to make up for the disadvantage of being seated at her desk.

“It doesn't appear so, I wouldn't want to scold you on our first meeting _but_ you were very much distracted, Marcus. I expect better.” And the fucker had the audacity to bite his lip at her scolding.

“First meeting,” he repeated softly and Ellie's insides froze. “I’ll do everything to meet your expectations, Miss Cole.”

Mr Stone was oblivious to anything untoward happening under his nose, he looked poised on his toes and about to shoo his wayward student from the room. Ellie wasn't sure whose behaviour she disliked the most.

Standing, she adjusted her skirt before slinging her bag on her back. “It's good to hear, Marcus.” She was solely intent on getting out of this room as fast as her legs could get her. Which would solve today's dilemma… and then tomorrow would come. “If you'll both excuse me, I have a train to catch. I will see you both tomorrow.”

The Head cast an accusatory glare at Marcus, he only had eyes for Ellie though. And that smirk. Before she could betray herself with the colour that was rushing into her cheeks, she squeezed past her colleague and headed towards the door, all but ignoring their goodbyes.

_Smooth Ellie._

* * *

 

It had been thirteen days since the shameful discovery that Ellie had unknowingly kissed and rubbed herself all over one of her students like a cat in heat. She couldn't say the situation was forgotten but she had somehow learned to cope.

Work had already become routine and Ellie was almost acclimatised to speaking for most of the day. She was well aware of which classes Marcus would be attending and had actively avoided looking in that corner of the room where he sat. And she made sure her things were ready to go before the end of the lesson so she could usher the students from her room and not hang around. She knew if she did he would linger. For all her preparation, those classes were torturous. She could feel his eyes on her and that smile. He was entertained by this and she was completely flustered. But she had to ignore it, if anyone found out then she’d be out of a job. Soon enough Marcus would get bored and this would all get forgotten. That's what she told herself.

But it was Friday and she had a free period before her last two classes of the week. Then she had a respite. Next week things would fade even more.

Ellie was in her favorite room of the school, the library. Most students were in class so it was blissfully quiet. She needed to return some books that she'd used for her lectures this week and she'd need to take a few books home over the weekend.

Standing on her tiptoes, she reached for the top shelf. Why did the books she needed have to be so damn high up?

“Can I help?”

Ellie jumped out of her skin at the whispered intrusion that was far too close to her ear. Spinning around, she edged backwards until her back was pressed against the wall of books. How had he crept up on her?

She straightened herself, rearranging her armour. “I'm _fine_ , thank you Marcus.” She replied icily. “Do you need to creep around?” She frowned up at him. Why was he so tall? She didn't remember him being so tall.

He laughed. “It's a library, Miss Cole. I'm supposed to be quiet. I was just getting the books on your reading list,” he shrugged and tilted his head to one side, seeming to enjoy just looking at her, “and here you are.”

She cleared her throat. “Shouldn’t you be in a lesson?”

“I have study period.”

“And an answer for everything.”

He laughed again and Ellie bristled. It wasn’t supposed to this way around, he was supremely confident and she was jumping at every movement. This wasn’t like her at all.

“I’m just answering your questions, Miss.” He licked his lips, considering something but Ellie wasn’t trying to figure out what that was, she couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. It was a safer option than his eyes, so she’d thought.

All she wanted to do was close her eyes, take a deep breath and when she opened them again he wouldn’t be standing inches from her.

“Should we talk about it?”

Ellie frowned. Was he really just addressing it head on? She opened her mouth to speak but at first only made a spluttered protest. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

And there was that smirk. “Because you’d get in trouble?”

Her eyes flitted around the nearby shelves, they were alone and in a cosy corner of the library. Then she hardened her face before making herself meet his eyes, it was harder than it should have been. “You know I would.” She hissed. “ _This isn’t a game_.”

To his credit, his expression became serious. That was before he ruined it with his mouth. Edging closer to Ellie, he tilted his head down and for an alarming second she thought he was going to kiss her. She swallowed, trying to work out why she wasn’t reacting in the way that was natural to her, and he hovered inches from her face before he spoke. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.” A short breath parted her lips, in relief or anticipation she wasn’t sure. “But I want you.”

Ellie expelled a mystified huff. Was this guy for real? “You’re _eighteen_ . And more importantly you’re my student— _no,_ more important than _that:_ I don’t want you.”

“You did that night at the club.” He was still grinning. This was highly amusing to him and Ellie’s protests were falling on deaf ears.

“I was drunk.”

“Not _that_ drunk. You recognised me as soon as you saw me.”

And that was true. “That’s not the point. You’re _eighteen_ ,” she repeated, hoping to make some impression on him that this was not an issue that could be bartered over, “You’ll find someone else to want. You’re surrounded by horny teens.”

He laughed softly, his eyes on her mouth. “I don’t want them.”

Ellie opened her mouth to inform him that he was going to have a very uneventful sex life, if that was the case, but the words came out as an unintelligible strangled noise as Marcus’s hand landed on her waist, his thumb stroking over the material of her shirt. Ellie couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move and her face felt on fire.

“You can’t do that.” Her body finally relented to her brain, admitting her a breathless whisper.

He didn’t move back and his hand stayed where he’d placed it, like it had a right to be there. “I can’t help it. I love the way you blush when I speak to you, I wanted to know what would happened if I touched you. Pretty sure I’m already addicted.”   

She could feel her breath hot as it passed her lips. She should say something, she should move. But instead his hand glanced over her hip and Ellie let him. The bell rang and her hand sprung into action at the noise, brushing his touch away. Irritation that the noise had to alert her out of whatever hypnosis this was bit at her.

“Well savour it, because that’s all you will be touching of me.” She tried to look at him defiantly but all it did was tip her chin up further, bringing their mouths closer together. Clenching her jaw, Ellie stared him down.

“It just makes you hotter when you speak like that.” Her heart thudded in her chest as he inched closer but he passed her cheek, lips brushing against her skin as he whispered, “Have a good weekend, Miss.”

And then he pulled away from her, walking backwards a few steps to observe the effect he had on her. She thought she would look an indignant and angry mess but, judging by his parting smirk, that’s not what he saw. Or maybe it was and that’s what he likes.

Standing straight, Ellie fixed her clothes, her eyes not leaving his back as he vanished from view. She was going to need a lot of alcohol to get over this, and she needed a plan so this wouldn’t get any more out of hand.

* * *

Ellie scowled as her friend lay weak on the bed, the laughter had died down now but that was only because no one could keep that level of hysteria up for too long.

“I can’t-” she began finally, “I can’t believe it.” and then laughter carried her away again.

“Well you better fucking believe it cos I need your help.” Ellie replied tartly.

Rolling on to her side, Jess looked at her, trying to school her face into seriousness. “You’re not kidding? This isn’t a wind up, Ellie?”

“ _No_.” How many times did she have to say that?

“OK, OK.” Jess held up her hands in defense. “Well, fuck. What are you going to do?”

Ellie gawked at her before the words shot out. “That’s why I’m telling you, Jess! I don’t know what to do.”

Clearing her throat, Jess was starting to focus on the issue at hand. “Shit, Ellie, he’s not even ten years younger- _he’s eleven_.”

Staring blankly at her friend, Ellie considered if kicking her would help matters at all. Instead, she rolled her eyes and picked at a stray thread that was poking out from the cushion she was holding to her chest. “Thank you for pointing that out, Jess. I wouldn’t have done the maths on my own.”

“Jesus, just let me enjoy this moment for a while. I mean, it is kinda karma-ish though.”

Gripping the cushion, she flung out her arm, catching Jess in the face with it. “And I guess that's _karma-ish_ too, huh?” But she was simply laughing again, uncaring of Ellie’s assault on her.

Finally, Jess sat up, joining Ellie propped against the headboard. Passing a half-full glass of wine over, Jess took a second for herself before deliberating Ellie’s options.

“OK. So, what can you do?” She seemed to be asking the poster on the wall as she chewed her lip and stared vacantly for a moment. “Can’t he be moved to another class.”

Ellie shook her head. “I’m the only one teaching the modules he takes. I can’t shift him anywhere.”

“What about a different sixth form?”

She frowned at Jess. “Him or me?”

“Either?”

“Firstly, I can’t just bail on this job, I don’t have another lined up _or_ a reason good enough. Secondly, I can’t just get him moved. I’d have to explain why and that would defeat the whole point of trying to escape this shit storm. It doesn’t matter if I was ignorant at the time, people will paint me with a brush before they know any details. And then I’m as good as out of a job.” She sighed, defeated by the inevitable year ahead of trying to distance herself from a teen with a crush on her.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to ride it out.” Jess snorted lightly into the glass as she took a sip.

Ellie’s head swung around to stare her down. “Was that a fucking double entendre?”

Jess smirked right back at her. “It can be whatever you want it to be.” She nudged against Ellie with her shoulder. “Anyway, this all wouldn’t bother you so much if you didn’t _like_ him.”

Mouth open, Ellie stared at her friend. “I don’t fucking like him.” But there was a touch too much defense in her voice.

Jess raised her eyebrows. “Sure, Ellie.”

_“What?”_

“ _You_ . I can read you like a book. Besides, he wouldn’t be so persistent if you didn't _seem_ interested.”

“I’ve told him I’m not interested.”

“I’m sure that’s what your mouth is saying, Elle. But you’re reacting to him. He said you blush right, and you didn’t push his hand away?”

Ellie spluttered. This wasn’t her fault. “I was surprised.”

“I’ve seen you when you don’t want attention.” Jess snorted. “Remember that one time with the hammer?”

“Yeah, but that was different,” Ellie protested, “I can’t go after Marcus with a blunt object at school.”

“No you can’t but your tongue is just as deadly. Girl, he is just reading your body and there is nothing you can do about that. Just admit it to me, you like him.”

And the heat that was rushing to her cheeks had nothing to do with the accusation being correct. It was the indignity of it all. But she just spluttered trying to find a response strong enough. “He’s eighteen.” Ellie finally impressed, as if that’s all she needed to say.

“I got that bit, and what? You were, what, twenty when you were fucking your professor? _And_ his husband. By your own standards this is relatively tame.”

“Twenty is not even comparable to eighteen, and girls are naturally more mature.”

“And _they_ were older than _you_ are now.” Jess shrugged. “Besides, he doesn’t sound like a typical eighteen year old. He’s confident and driven, smart _and_ cocky. To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t fucked him yet, Ellie. That’s like your weakness list right there.”

Ellie was grappling for words. She thought Jess would be disturbed by the whole thing. “Sixth form is not the same as uni. I was almost twenty one and graduating that year.”

“And he’ll be graduating to uni this year. You had to keep it quiet right?”

“Well, yes but-”

“But nothing, it’s not illegal but it’s a position of trust that they morally shouldn’t have breached. But you would defend them right?”

“ _Yes_ , because I was more than fucking willing, Jess.”

“And so is Marcus.” Ellie was silent, there was no difference between what she had been a part of before and this. “So, I’m not telling you to fuck him if you don’t want to but don’t make out like this is so weird, for you at least. I’m sure you could keep his mouth closed about it.”

Staring at the wall, Ellie took a deep drink of her wine. “Well I don't want to fuck him.” She didn’t need to be looking at Jess to know she was smirking, unbelieving of her claim.

“Then it should be easy. Be indifferent, ignore him—unless necessary—and avoid being alone with him. Simple.”

Ellie nodded. Simple. It was simple. He would get bored sooner or later if she gave him no reactions. That would be easy…

* * *

It was another Friday and yet she was _still_ at work at 6pm and this was only her third week. The rest of her co-workers were probably at the pub already but Ellie had volunteered to take notes at the head of department meeting. And by volunteer she had relented when it was heavily hinted that no one else was available to do it by the Head. His intentions had been clear: to keep Ellie around a little longer because he was a pervert. She was no stranger to this. But instead of hanging around to chat, she'd taken the opportunity to leave the meeting as soon as it had closed, stating the excuse that she needed to type up her notes whilst it was still fresh. And locking herself in her designated office, she had done just that. At least that was one less thing to do.

And in regards to Marcus, the week had gone better than expected. She had carried out her plan of action: cool indifference and avoidance. That and only going to the library during break when it was busy. Ellie had hardly seen him and she’d seen even less of his smirk. Perhaps it was all dying down.

The school was deathly quiet as she strode through the halls, this truly was the best time of the week when no one else was around. She past into the reception, her hand on the door and about to exit when the receptionist called her over.

“ _Ellie_.”

Turning to the desperate plea, she saw the receptionist leaning over the desk and waving at her, as if she could be missed.

“Jade, what's up?”

“I—I'm late in picking up Jake from daycare and I was hoping you could do me a favour. I can’t get hold of the security guard, he’s locking up now.”

With a wistful look out the door, Ellie began to walk slowly back to the desk.

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Well it's him,” she nodded her head to the waiting area at Ellie's back. She didn't even need to turn to know who was there. “he said he left his laptop in your room. But it's locked and I can't send him up on his own even if it wasn't; past six they're supposed to be out of the building.”

“So you want me to open the room for him?”

“If you could. He's insistent that he needs it for a project.”

Ellie looked over her shoulder to find Marcus lounging against one of the walls, for all the world engrossed in his phone and completely innocent. _That_ she doubted entirely.

Sighing she turned around to Jade. She didn't have the energy for this. “Can he stay down here whilst I look?”

“It’s just— I have to leave now and I'm not supposed to leave students unsupervised in reception. You know, with the files.”

Rolling her eyes, she conceded. “Fine. _Fine_.”

“Thank you!” Jade replied before grabbing her coat and bag and dashing for the door. She didn't even look back.

“Come on then,” She muttered, pointedly not looking at Marcus, “and you'd better be quick, it's Friday and I should be home already.”

“Oh I can be quick.” And she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes again at the meaning clear in his words.

“I bet.” She huffed, hoping that she was not blushing.

Ellie kept up her stride and continued on in silence until she was slotting the key into the lock before throwing the door wide open and walking a few steps into the room before flattening herself to the wall and holding the door to allow Marcus to enter but also let him know she was waiting right here, eager to be away.

“Go on.” She urged when he hesitated, looking either way down the corridor.

Slowly he entered, staring so forcefully at Ellie that she had to look away. The light switch was on the other side of the doorway; it was dark and she was too isolated with him here. It dawned on her that this had been a bad idea.

So caught up in her thoughts, Ellie didn't notice that Marcus hadn’t moved past her. His hand was on the door and he pushed it closed, quickly turning the latch that locked it from the inside before he turned back to her. This was a _very_ bad idea.

“What do you think you're doing?”

His expression didn't change, it was predatory and it didn't belong on someone his age. But he moved towards her until he was all but pushed up against her body.

“I just want you to admit that you like me.” And by the smirk on his face he didn't need the confession he just wanted to hear her say it.

“Marcus, you can't-”

His hands were on her waist again and her throat constricted around her words. She was supposed to be in charge, she was _his_ teacher.

“I'm not asking for much,” he mocked the plea as his palms smoothed over her hips and down her thighs. “I just want you to admit it.”

Her hands braced against his chest, a feeble attempt to stop him. “You need to stop.” She whispered.

He hummed and inched closer, his breath on her neck sent electricity skittering along her flesh. “Well you know how to stop me.” his fingers had reached her hem and it was slowly being dragged up over her skin.

“I do.” she breathed, her fingers still pressed against his chest but now they were clutching the material of his t-shirt for strength.

His cheek pulled flush to hers, as his lips brushed her ear when he spoke. “You do, _what?_ ”

Her head dropped back against the wall and she closed her eyes. There was no way out of it than to swallow her pride and say what he wanted to hear. Her lips parted and she tried to speak but his fingers were tracing patterns around the tops of her thighs, her skirt ruched around her hips. It was all happening so fast.

“I like you Marcus, _please_.” the words rushed out with dire urgency, she needed to stop him because this situation was a hair's breadth away from her losing all inhibitions or moral values.

His lips dragged along her neck like he was tasting her and his fingers were following the seam of her underwear. She was helpless to the whimper that left her throat. And yet her hands were still bunched in his shirt. She wasn't trying to push him away. But he said he'd stop. Why wasn't he stopping? Did she want him to stop? Of course she did, this wasn't right.

“You said you'd stop.” Her plea was barely audible.

“I lied.” his words were hoarse. He wasn't even in control now, and could it be expected? An eighteen year old who had his prey caught and whimpering, trapped by his body. Ellie felt too weak to be angry enough to retort to her internal hypothesis.

She wanted to wail as she felt his fingers move over the material of her underwear, embarrassment and arousal both as strong as each other because he would find her wet.

“Tell me to stop?” And he had the decency to sound desperate. She thought he might stop if she told him to. Why couldn't she say it?

His lips were at the corner of her mouth now, his breath as hot as she felt beneath his hands.

“Say it. Say stop.”

She was saying stop in her head but it wasn’t transferring to her mouth. The feel of his fingers running over her, the thin cotton separating his skin and hers overrode everything else. She wanted him and he knew it.

Instead of words, her lips parted around a soft moan of surrender before she turned her face to his, their lips finally touching.

And that simple motion made the tension explode. Marcus took the invite eagerly, his tongue pushing inside her mouth and she let him. And she hadn't been wrong that night, he was an extremely good kisser. She was glad for the wall at her back and his body pushed against her, because her knees wanted to give way and her head was spinning.

She relaxed her grip and her hand ran up his chest and around his shoulders. How could he be so well built? When did they start making guys his age like this? Her hands drifted up his neck and she gripped the hair at the nape of his neck.

His mouth was demanding and she submitted to his wants, her lips already feeling bruised. His teeth teased her lower lip when he pulled back to let her catch her breath. But she was only halfway through filling her lungs when he pulled her panties aside enough to slide his fingers along the slick skin underneath.

The air left her in a shocked gasp, curling into a moan as he huffed a satisfied noise, pleased at the way she couldn't stop her body from undulating because of his touch.

“I should probably tell you it makes me hard when you tell me off.” he spoke into her ear. “But _this_ gets me harder.”

His touch inched slowly between her legs as he spoke, teasing her with a lazy motion back and forth before he pushed into her body. The palm of his hand moved against her clit as his fingers moved deep inside of her, curving and probing. It was all Ellie could do just to breathe and try and stifle the noises that wanted to burst from her throat.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder, more and more needing to lean on his strength. “We shouldn't be doing this.” She managed to stutter out against his neck, he was warm and his pulse was fast.

“We shouldn't… but we are.” he replied softly against her temple. If she'd been any less of a mess, she'd scold him for being so damn cocky. That was half the reason she was in this mess, she was sure. “You feel so fucking good.” He was breathless from the need as he continued to fuck her slowly with his fingers. She could hear just how wet she was.

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

Marcus snickered at her demand. “I don't wanna fuck you here.” His hand moved from between her legs and she made a disapproving sound as he did.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” she stared up at him accusingly.

“You make so much noise, someone is gonna hear if I fuck you.”

“I do not-” she began to defend herself indignantly, she hadn't been _that_ loud. Had she? But he cut her off with his mouth, kissing her hard against the wall. By the time his mouth let hers free, Ellie had forgotten what she'd been saying.

“I wanna taste you.” he told her, his lips met hers again briefly before she had a chance to question what he meant. Then he was on his knees and Ellie’s skirt was hitched around her waist as her underwear was yanked aside. It was hardly practical but apparently it was good enough for Marcus and Ellie didn't find herself putting up any resistance. Had anyone ever wanted her this badly? “But you gotta keep quiet, _Miss.”_ he smirked at her. That fucking smirk.

Mouth open, Ellie was just about to rebuke his smart ass comment but her lungs froze as the heat of his mouth was on her. Then she found one of her hands was clasped over her mouth and the other was in Marcus’s hair.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from him, mostly from the shock at what he was doing and what she was allowing but—as well as that—he looked hot on his knees whilst telling her what he was going to do. The power flip between public and private viewing was apparently a new kink for her.

His tongue followed the same path as his fingers had, tracing languid lines in a teasing way that had Ellie aching almost immediately. And he was right, she had to muffle her gasps and moans, her palm warm and damp from her breath.

Flattening her back to the wall, she tilted her hips, offering him as much as she could in the awkward position she was in. It did cross Ellie's mind that she might not hold up like this because her legs were trembling with the strain and pleasure. But then, the way his mouth moved on her she knew she wouldn't last long.

The flat of his tongue made a long lazy trail along sensitive and soaked skin, until his mouth closed over her clit. He sucked gently making Ellie jolt, after the slow and teasing procession she'd needed to feel him there. Her grip tightened in his hair as the tip of his tongue drew circles around that bud of nerves.

Dropping her head back against the wall, Ellie closed her eyes. It was all too fucking much. And she couldn't help the desire to feel him inside of her, her imagination began to run wild. And she could see his naked back, muscles flexing and tensing, as he climbed on to her and fucked into her, taking her despite any protests she might make. She felt her muscles react to the thought, flexing and tightening where she needed to feel him inside her.

As if he knew what she wanted, his fingers were pushing inside of her again. The way he filled her was enough, combined with her fantasy it was all she needed to send her over the edge. Blood pounded in ears as she bit down on the heel of her palm. Her head spun as she came hard, his tongue still moved over her and his fingers pulsed despite the way her body clamped down on him. His motions didn't let up until her body convulsed and her thighs pulled together. It was too much.

Something made her think that if she were laying down, somewhere private, he wouldn't stop until she was a helpless, quivering mess. But right here and now, he pulled back. Her body still ached for him, ached for more, when his fingers slipped free.

Bewildered, she watched as he adjusted her underwear and skirt before standing and pushing himself hard against her. His mouth was on hers, his tongue inside her in an instant and she could taste herself on him. Ellie pulled him closer, it was exhilarating to be desired like this: for Marcus to want his mouth all over her body, uncaring of where they were. He was hard, she could feel him against her. Ellie could almost beg for him to fuck her here if her mouth wasn't overpowered by his kisses.

And then she was simply breathing and he was looking at her.

“You're so fucking hot.” he told her.

She couldn't reply, she just stared up at him and held on to him. “Thanks.” She finally murmured before scowling at him as he laughed. “ _What_?”

He shook his head. “That's the most civil you've been to me since term started.”

“Don't get used to it.” but she didn't have the energy for her usual snark.

“I think I can soften you up.” he grinned, moving forwards to push a soft kiss on her waiting lips. The smirk that he wore when he left her wanting more should have kick started her fury.

“You think a lot of yourself.”

“No, I think a lot of you. I just wanna get under your skin the way you're under mine.”

Ellie was speechless again and still half breathless, how was someone so young so good with their mouth in more ways than one?

“But now I have to go.”

_“You have to go?”_ she repeated, he _should_ go. They both shouldn't be here like this and yet she was disappointed.

“Yeah, but check your messages on Facebook.”

Ellie snorted. “Oh, so you’re just gonna message me? Good luck finding me-”

“I already did.”

And the intensity in his gaze should have made her uncomfortable but she was simply reminded how turned on she was.

With one last lingering kiss, he pushed away from the wall and Ellie let her fingers drop from his shirt. “What about your laptop?”

He turned and grinned at her. “I found it. It was in my bag all along.”

And she knew it, of course it was a fucking set up. She cussed him under her breath as he left the classroom before she sunk into her seat. What the fuck was she going to do now?


	2. Provocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re gonna need to tell me where you live.”
> 
> “Oh, it's just on The Crescent.”
> 
> Ellie frowned. “That’s like a mile away. Why didn’t you just walk?” Pulling to a stop at a red light she shot him a look. He was wearing that smirk again.
> 
> “I was studying in the library until about thirty minutes ago. When I got out, I saw the car you were driving this morning was still there. So I waited.”
> 
> Rolling her eyes, Ellie put her foot down as the lights changed. At least he felt no compulsion to lie about it. “You could catch a cold out in this.”
> 
> “You could have kept driving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more filth. No idea where it comes from.
> 
> Enjoy! Becs

###  Chapter 2

“Ellie?” The voice came from the kitchen before the front door had even closed. She'd been hoping that Jess would be out. 

“Who else would it be?” Ellie muttered, hanging up her coat and walking down the short hallway to the kitchen. Tonight the beverage of choice was rum and coke if what was laid out on the table was anything to go by. Jess was sat at the table, idly leafing through takeaway leaflets.

“I don't know. Crazy people break into houses all the time.” 

“With keys?” 

Jess shrugged. “You hungry?”

Ellie slumped into the chair opposite her friend. “Sure.” she said, pouring herself a drink that was almost 50/50. 

Eyeing the glass as it was filled, Jess snorted a laugh before returning to the menus in front of her. “Rough day?” 

“Yeah— _ meetings _ .” That was all she was going to say about her day. 

Jess nodded as if that was explanation enough, her finger ran down a list of pizza toppings. “What do you fancy?”

“Whatever you want. I'll just eat what you don't.” 

Jess looked up at her for the first time, probably to inform her that she had no right—in that case—to complain about what was ordered but, as she took Ellie in, a laugh burst out of her instead. “ _ Meetings? _ Oh, Elle...” 

“What?” Ellie demanded, smoothing her hair in case it was in disarray. She should have found a mirror but she'd been so disorientated.  

“I mean at least it looks like he's got stubble, so that's reassuring.” 

Face heating, Ellie walked to the kitchen door where a thin sliver of mirror sat above the key hooks. Her hair was fine but it was the bruise sucked into her neck combined with a slight rash on her chin that was the cause of entertainment.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ she muttered, rubbing at the blemish as though it might come off if she tried hard enough. 

“I don't think that's how it works.” Jess snickered, the food forgotten as she observed Ellie's frantic scrambling. 

“ _ I know.”  _ sighing, her hand dropped to her side. Would it be gone by Monday? She had roll neck jumpers if not. It was no big deal, but she was going to have words with Marcus about that. 

Turning to Jess, Ellie tried to harden her expression as though this was all inconcequential. It proved to be difficult when she was being laughed at though. Grabbing her drink, she half emptied it before setting it back down and taking her seat. 

“So, what food?” 

“Oh no, you aren't getting out of it without telling me the details. So… it was Marcus?” 

And even if Ellie had wanted to lie, the hesitation before she spoke was as good as an answer in itself. “Yes. But I told him not to.” 

“I see that went well.” Jess snarked. 

Ellie stared blankly at her friend. “He's very obstinate.” 

“And I bet you love that.” 

Ellie spluttered a laugh. “That's hardly the point, Jess-” 

“It looks like you put up a hard fight. So what happened?” 

Smoothing her hands over her lap, she wondered how much she could leave out. “He said he'd left his laptop in the classroom, I was the only one around to escort him and open the door.” 

“Likely story.” Jess snorted. “And you brought that?” 

“Maybe. Point is, he came on to me.” 

“And you just hated that…” her laughter was stifled by Ellie's scowl. “OK, OK. So… was he as good at kissing sober?” 

She bit her lip and felt heat in her cheeks, recounting the way his mouth had moved over her body. “I guess.” 

“If you have enough shame to blush, something more went down than kissing.” 

And Ellie couldn't resist the opening. “Something went down—and it wasn't me.”

Jess jaw dropped at the comment. “ _ No _ —In the classroom? Did you fuck?” 

“No. No, I said it would have been a bad idea.” she lied. God, she'd been on the verge of begging. 

“So he just went down on you? In your classroom?” Ellie nodded. “And you didn't go down on him?” 

“No. He had to go.” She was still puzzled by his abrupt need to flee. As a teen, she would have needed to be dragged away. 

_ “He had to go? _ Oh, so  _ that's  _ why you didn't fuck.” She replied. 

“Regardless, we _ didn't _ fuck.” Ellie said it like it was something to be proud of. 

“Yet.” Jess quirked her eyebrow as she sipped at her own drink. 

“What do you mean yet? It was a mistake that I can’t repeat.”

“That you probably  _ shouldn’t  _ repeat, but you definitely  _ can _ . And who do you think you’re kidding? You never were one to deny yourself something you wanted, you want him. And the fact that you shouldn’t makes you want him more. You have some sorta immoral sex kink thing… if that’s an actual thing.” And her attention was back on the papers spread over the table.

Ellie took another sip from her drink. How was Jess so level headed about this? “I have to admit, I thought you’d be harder on me over all this.”

Jess snorted without looking up. “Why? Cos you like someone you teach, who is considered an adult in every other aspect of life? I don’t think it’s sensible and you could get a lot of shit from this, but you  _ aren’t  _ a predator. You aren’t using your power to seduce him, it’s actually the other way around. It’s what makes it so funny.” She looked up at Ellie now, grinning. “Besides, I can’t tell you what to do and if  _ I _ can’t accept the fucked up choices you make—as your best friend— who else is gonna do it? I only dragged you away that night ‘cos I prefer that you make decisions with all your faculties engaged.”

Ellie’s mouth hung open, not quite sure how to respond to the refreshing—and not so gently mocked—acceptance from her friend. Before she had a chance to form a sentence, her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

“Chinese. OK?” Jess said absently as she picked up a menu. 

“Sounds good.” she replied, fumbling for her phone and sliding her finger across the screen to unlock it. “Can I get some of that crispy lamb?” Opening the message, Ellie frowned at her screen. “Oh.” She exclaimed simply, bringing around Jess’s attention.

“What’s up?”

Ellie shook her head gently. “Nothing. Just my mum, she’s going to be busy next weekend so I can’t visit.” 

“Don’t you go and throw a house party and wreck the place.” Ellie’s confused stare prompted Jess to elaborate. “I’m away, Paris, from Thursday, remember?” 

“I forgot.” Ellie admitted. Her schedule had been packed since she’d returned and keeping on top of work had been hard enough. 

Her attention drifted to the screen again. There was a message request and her stomach tensed when she saw it, knowing who it would be. Chewing her lip, she opened the message.

“ _ What?” _

Ellie looked up to find her friend’s penetrating gaze directed at her. That was when she realised her hand was covering her mouth. “Nothing.” She mumbled in response.

“Bull shit.” Jess retorted, snatching the phone easily from Ellie’s hand. Her eyes scanned the screen before her eyebrows rose. “ _ I can still taste you. I want more.”  _ Her dark eyes darted from Ellie to the phone. “Jesus, that’s kinda hot.”

Ellie reached out to grab the phone but it was pulled out of her reach. “No, wait, he’s typing-”

“ _ Jess _ .” her outreached hand was batted away.

“I assumed it would be a dick pic but this is much better— _ Oh my god _ ...” 

“What?” Ellie demanded. 

“ _ I’m still hard thinking about the noises you make and what noises you’re gonna make when I fuck you.”  _  Jess’s mouth hung open as she finished reading from the screen. “Christ, Ellie, were you loud? You know you get loud… is that why you didn’t fuck? I bet it is.” She was laughing as Ellie stood to snatch the phone back.

_ “I’m not loud.” _ Her words were perhaps too defensive. 

“I gotta say, he does have confidence. No wonder you can’t say no.”

Ellie’s eyes were scanning the sentence Jess had read outloud. “Shut up.” She murmured absentmindedly before another message appeared. “Shit.” 

“What did he say?” Jess leaned forward to try and peer at the phone.

“ _ I need to see you. Outside school.” _

“Well, tell him next weekend. Here. You’ll have the place to yourself.” 

Ellie stared at Jess in disbelief. “Here? You’re saying I should bring him here? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

Her friend simply shrugged. “Don’t act like it’s any worse than what you are already doing. He’s likely still living with his parents,” she grunted a short laugh before continuing, “and you’ll get caught if you mess around at school, so…” she trailed off, as though it made perfect sense. “If you’re going to do it, you may as well make sure it’s on your own terms—and turf. Question is: can you wait a week?” Jess snickered as she poured herself another drink and picked up her own phone, probably to order food.

“I can wait a week, what do you think I am?”

Jess just smirked to herself. “So, you’re  _ gonna  _ then?”

* * *

 

Ellie stared out the window, it was dark and grey outside and she couldn’t see more than blurs through the rain that pelted the building. She’d been waiting as long as possible, with the weather being so poor the roads would be even more chaos than they were due to the tube strike. Jess had let Ellie borrow her car to avoid the handful of hours commute it would take otherwise, which was a perk but it would still be a long and painful few miles drive. 

She could hear the security guard locking the classrooms on her hall, it was time to go. Standing, she slipped her laptop into her bag and threw on her raincoat. Striding through the door, she gave a small nod to the guard; he was used to her being here late now, Ellie preferred to get her lesson prep and marking out of the way before she left for the day.

Surprisingly, she hadn’t seen Marcus a great deal. She hadn’t let up on her avoidance tactics, simply because she didn’t trust what he was willing to try and what she might be willing to let him get away with. But he hadn’t persisted, probably because of the promise of the weekend. And the days that passed since that brief message exchange further increased her doubts that she should go through with it. Chewing her lip, she considered how he would react to her cancelling. 

Pulling her hood up, Ellie dashed out of the reception door and ran to the car, the rain pelted her so hard her feet were wet in her shoes by the time she flung open the car door. Chucking the soaked jacket on the backseat, she started the engine.

Lost in her own thoughts, she was almost oblivious to the slumped silhouette of someone waiting by the bus stop that served the sixth form. The bus that would probaby be rammed to bursting when it did arrive and the individual would be left to become even more saturated until the slew of humans getting home let up. Ellie slowed to a stop before rolling down the passenger window; she knew it was Marcus simply by the way he stood—that and his cap and hood.

He looked up and, realising who it was that had stopped at the pavement, he grinned at her in a way that made her instantly regret stopping. Would he have noticed at all? Ellie cussed herself out as an asshole in the same instant, he would be soaked through already. 

“You want a lift?” She called out. Being the only ones left on the street at this time, Ellie wasn’t concerned about anyone seeing them. 

Pushing away from the wall, Marcus made his way to the car. Ellie tensed as he pulled open the door and settled next to her. 

“Thanks, Miss.” 

“No problem.” She replied curtly. “You might wanna take your coat off and put it on the backseat. Otherwise you’ll be sitting in a puddle.” 

Marcus complied with her suggestion, shedding his jacket and throwing it on the backseat. She regretted making the remark once she realised he was simply in a tshirt and the white material strained over his biceps. 

Clearing her throat and pulling her eyes away and to the road, Ellie pulled out from the curb. And the regret was back when a palpable tension filled the space between them.

“You’re gonna need to tell me where you live.”

“Oh, it's just on The Crescent.”

Ellie frowned. “That’s like a mile away. Why didn’t you just walk?” Pulling to a stop at a red light she shot him a look. He was wearing that smirk again.

“I was studying in the library until about thirty minutes ago. When I got out, I saw the car you were driving this morning was still there. So I waited.”

Rolling her eyes, Ellie put her foot down as the lights changed. At least he felt no compulsion to lie about it. “You could catch a cold out in this.”

“You could have kept driving.”

Ellie pursed her lips, trying to look for a change in topic. “How has your week gone so far?”

“It’s dragging to be honest. I haven’t kissed you since Friday and that’s five whole days. And there’s two days left until our date.”

“It’s  _ not  _ a date.” She corrected. It was just a hookup. But she began to feel warmth spread through her as he eyed her, despite Ellie’s eyes being on the road she could feel his gaze. 

Marcus didn’t seem put off by her words. “I don’t care what it is. I just know I get you.”

Hands tightening on the steering wheel, they rounded a corner. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” He snickered.

“You know what.” Ellie side eyed him before returning to the road.

“Oh, you mean when I’m thinking about taking your clothes off? When I’m imagining how good it will feel to run my hands over your body and feel the way you move because I’m touching you?” He had turned to face her in his seat now and she knew he was smirking.

“Marcus, fucking  _ stop- _ ” she began, his words were doing things that simple words shouldn’t be doing, but he butted in.

“Or do you mean the way I look at you when I’m thinking about how good it’ll feel when I’m inside of you? When I pin you down and fuck you until you can’t speak?” His finger stroked idly down her arm, sending goosebumps over her flesh with a shudder. When his touch reached her elbow, arms still outstretched as she grasped the wheel, his hand dropped to her thigh. She gasped as his fingers pushed under her skirt. 

“ _ Marcus _ , I’m fucking driving. Do you have a death wish?” She urged as her thighs pressed tightly together. But it was useless, his words and touch made her feverish and it irritated her that she didn’t have better control over her reactions when it came to him. “And you’re  _ eighteen _ , what do you know about fucking someone until they can’t speak?”

“I guess you’ll have to see, but I have more stamina than you’re probably used to.”

Turning her head, she gaped at him and he stared right back. Maybe when he had her pressed to the wall the power was in his hands, but  _ she  _ was driving today.

Her gaze flitted to the road. There was a parking lot, dark and empty. It would do. “OK.” She said in a manner of finality that made him frown. She stopped the car in the most secluded spot there was, overgrown bushes shrouding it from view. Added to the downpour and dark, Ellie was confident no one would see. Her seatbelt made a whizzing noise as she released it and as soon as it had snapped from its lock, she was moving over Marcus until she straddled him, pushing him back in his seat roughly. 

“You have a really smart ass mouth, you know that?” But he was simply grinning at her—he was winning either way. Well, in the least, she could show him that she  _ would  _ take charge. 

Her lips met his aggressively, his laughter died as her tongue pushed into his mouth and her hands didn't tease when they went straight to his fly. Pulling at the material, she had the button and zip of his jeans undone too quick for him to react. 

Marcus moved his hands, running them up her thighs. Pulling away from his mouth, Ellie stared him down. 

“Put your hands on my hips and keep them there.” She ordered before returning to wipe the enjoyment from his face with her lips and teeth and tongue. Marcus did as he was told but found a loophole in her instructions, Ellie wasn't surprised when his hands travelled up her outer leg to reach her hip, dragging the material of her skirt with his hands. 

But his fingers dug into her flesh when she pulled back his boxers, and with no hesitation in her actions her palm landed on his hard cock, pulling him free and stroking lazily up his shaft. His mouth left hers as he groaned and it was her turn to smirk as she bit into his lower lip. 

Shifting forward, Ellie wasn't thinking about her knees pushing hard against the buckle or the door, all she knew was she wanted to fuck him until  _ he  _ couldn't speak. 

Realising what Ellie intended, Marcus slid further down in his seat so his hips were under hers. “Shit. Are you gonna-”

“Shut the fuck up.” She muttered before kissing him again, her hand still working his cock. The satisfaction she felt as his breaths became harsh and heavy was intoxicating. 

Ellie had been ready to do this last week, her body needed no warm up. As much as she relished the pleasure he couldn't mask as he leaked onto her palm, Ellie was already wet. 

Pushing her underwear to the side, she lowered herself the remaining few inches between them, guiding and teasing the head of his cock against her. Marcus gasped in unison with her as Ellie began sliding his hard dick between her lips, running from her clit to that sweet, weak spot she couldn't wait to feel him fill. 

Ellie wanted to provoke him just a little more but found her patience lacking, she wanted it now and  _ badly _ . She couldn't help the satisfied gasp that escaped her throat as he slid into her body. Slow and deliberate had been the aim but she found herself eagerly pushing her hips down until every inch of him was inside her. 

It was the shocked look on his face that spurred her on, knowing that she could fuck him up quite as easily as he had done to her. Rising, she loved the way his cock felt moving inside her and didn't stop until just the tip remained before she slammed back onto his lap. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Ellie growled as she gripped onto the headrest for leverage. 

“You feel too good. My…  _ fuck _ .” he was cut off as she slid down his cock again, before rocking back and forth in his lap. 

“This is what happens when you provoke me.” the words were harsh, biting down on her lip as she felt him deep inside of her, an ache beginning to spread from the spot his cock was hitting. 

“This is a- _ ah _ , shit deterrent.” He tried to move forward to kiss her, but she pressed on his shoulder, forcing him back in the seat. Rising up his length again and watching the way his lips parted to groan in anticipation. His eyes squeezed shut this time when her body met his. It felt like the sweetest victory to undo him like this.

Leaning forward, she whispered low in his ear. “Who said it was to put you off?” 

The small laugh wasn't what she was expecting, but she didn't have a chance to think as Marcus turned to her, catching her lips with his own and she couldn't resist those hungry kisses. His fingers dug into her skin as he urged her back up his cock, his tongue tangled with hers, distracting Ellie to the way he shifted beneath her before his hips thrust up to meet her so hard that her head brushed the roof and a sharp cry burst from her lungs. 

There was no chance for Ellie to regain control as Marcus continued to thrust up into her, without his firm grip on her hips she would have lost balance. It was her turn to choke on her moans and close her eyes, her cheeks burnt knowing he'd be watching her with that smirk, turning the tables and making her squirm indignantly  _ so  _ easily. 

Her stubborn streak didn't abandon her though, she couldn't shy away from this. She  _ liked  _ it. Opening her eyes, her gaze locked with his as she met his thrust this time. Being passive wasn't an option, today this was a power struggle. 

Laying her palm against his throat, her thumb slid around to push against his jugular and she squeezed. It wasn't a hard pressure, just enough that he knew what she was doing, that she was willing to play dirty. And—just as she'd expected—his grin only widened, he liked the danger and thrill that was a natural part of their relationship. 

Her thumb traced slowly up to follow his jaw line, all the while barely restrained noises were fucked from her body. Then she was touching his lips; that mouth that was so smart and cunning and dangerous itself. 

Their rhythm was equal parts her and him, the power split 50/50 right now. She had to find the edge but it was hard to think straight when he felt so good, his hands and mouth and cock. 

Her hand slapped against the window, cool and slick with condensation, as the thrusts became faster. His need for release was mounting, evident in his grip and pace and by the way he bit on to his lip, eyes heavy lidded. With a smirk, she leant closer and his expression was desperate now, clinging onto control with his fingertips. 

“Good boy.” she rasped between heavy breaths. 

The groan Marcus released, as his eyes closed, was a wordless defeat. He pulled her hips down onto him, holding her there as he came and his orgasm rolled through his body, leaving him panting and speechless. 

Satisfaction didn't even come close to how Ellie felt. Easing back, he slipped from her, his hold was to weak to keep her from moving away. Settling back in the driver seat she adjusted her clothing. 

“Now look who's got nothing to say.” she murmured half to herself and uncaring of how out if breath she was. 

Marcus had recovered enough to laugh, hands fumbling with his zip. Ellie took a last longing look at his abs before they were covered again. 

“I think I can be forgiven as it's my first time.” he replied, seeming engaged with adjusting his trousers. 

The victory turned to cold shock as she stared at him. “Are you a  _ virgin _ ?” After the fact that he was not only eighteen and her student, Ellie was sure nothing else would shock her, or make her feel any more guilty than she already did.

“ _ Were _ .” he corrected, before looking at her earnestly for a moment as her stomach lurched. Then he broke out in another laugh. “I'm fucking with you.” 

“You're an asshole.” 

Leaning towards her, he looked like the cat who had got the cream and it was almost insufferable. “But you like me.” 

She tried to give him a scathing look but it was lost as soon as he moved forward to kiss her, slow and soft and a total contrast to the furious way they had just fucked. 

Drawing back, all her hard work to take control was lost on how she was left hanging on for his lips to return. But he didn't take the opportunity to point that out, just smiled. It should have annoyed her. 

“I don't want to, but I have to go.” 

Ellie frowned at him. “This is becoming your M.O.” 

The smile was back to the smirk again. “Don't worry, you have me all night Friday.” 

Snorting a laugh, Ellie tried to rebuff his reassurance. She didn't need his time. Did she? And the look of smugness increased as she stumbled for words  narrowing her eyes, Ellie decided changing the topic was probably the safest option. “Where should I drop you?” 

“This is fine. That's my mum's house.” he pointed out of the rear window but Ellie didn't see where the gesture was directed, her eyes were pressed tightly together. 

“We just— _outside your mum's?_ _Fuck.”_ She was shaking her head at herself. 

“In my defence, you didn't really give me a chance to tell you.” And she couldn't argue with that, despite wanting to. “I'll message you later.” he added before pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips. And then he was grabbing his coat and swinging the door open, with a last flash of his grin he was gone. 

Ellie was left listening to the rain hammer on the car roof for the few dazed moments she had to sit and digest what had just happened. He was well and truly under her skin now. 

* * *

 

Entering the house, Ellie tried to close the door as quietly as possible. She stood in the hall listening out for Jess, but all she could hear was silence. Perhaps she'd gone to bed early — she had an early start in the morning to catch her flight, it made sense. If she wasn’t sleeping, she would be in her room packing.

Deciding that making a puddle on the wooden flooring was not productive, Ellie tiptoed her way upstairs. If she could avoid Jess it would be for the best, her friend could read her like a book. She'd probably be able to smell sex on her. 

Sneaking to her room, Ellie didn't let out her breath until she was on the other side, closing it softly. Standing still, she listened for a moment longer but there was nothing. Turning, she sighed relief, but it was cut short by a yelp of surprise as she found a pair of dark eyes peering curiously at her over the mattress.

“Jess! What the fuck are you doing there?”

The curious expression morphed into a frown as Jess compiled Ellie’s confounding movements and reaction at finding her there. Ellie realised she may have overreacted. 

“I’m looking for that top you borrowed, remember? And you need to start folding your laundry, it’s just shoved all over the place.” She trailed off, before refocusing on Ellie. “What are you sneaking around for?”

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Ellie blurted out.

Jess considered her reply, fingers plucking at the throw spread out over Ellie’s bed. “That’s bullshit, you know I sleep like the dead. You were avoiding me, why?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” Ellie laughed, but the look returned to her was unbelieving. 

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Ellie protested, dropping her bag to the floor and kicking off her shoes, before she sat on the bed. “I think I know where the top is-”

“Oh no, you aren’t diverting. So, you fucked him?” She leaned over the mattress with a knowing grin on her face. 

Ellie tried to deny it but the words came out in stops and starts that only confirmed the accusation. “It wasn’t planned.” She managed finally. 

“The best fucks usually aren’t, Elle.” She paused, waiting for the story to be elaborated on and arched her eyebrow when there was no response. “So? Was it any good? You did it at school?” An incredulous laugh followed her words that made Ellie rise to the accusation, speaking without thinking.

“No, I did not fuck him at school.” Her mouth clinked shut and she felt herself blush, giving away what was going to be obvious when the calculations were made.

True to form, the words filtered through Jess’s mind quickly and her jaw dropped. “ _ In my car? _ Ellie, tell me you didn’t fuck in my car? I let you borrow it for one day.”

“It was an accident.” Her defense was sheepish at best. 

“An accident? Oh, come on. I haven't even done it in that car yet.”

“Well, then at least I'm utilising it fully, on your behalf.” Ellie smiled sweetly at her friend, hoping for forgiveness 

“On my behalf.” Jess huffed. “So? How did you  _ accidently  _ fuck?” 

Ellie cleared her throat. It had been justifiable, she’d  _ had  _ to get one up on Marcus. But she didn't think Jess was going to buy it. “Well, he was being  _ really _ smart mouthed.” Pursing her lips, she tried to think of a way to elaborate but there was nothing more to say. So she shrugged. “So I fucked him.” 

“ _ You _ initiated?”

Ellie nodded, barely containing her grin. 

“So you  _ are  _ a predator then?” 

“ _ Hey! _ He was asking for it. He was going on about stamina that I'm obviously not used to-” 

“Oh that's what all good predators say: _ they were asking for it _ .” Jess snorted a laugh at the scowl she earnt. “So, stamina? Did he live up to his words?” 

“I don't know, he had to go after the first round.” 

“Again?” 

“Yup.”

“More teachers to fuck, I guess.” Ellie wasn't sure why that made her frown but Jess didn't miss it. “Oh, are we territorial now?” 

“ _ No.  _ I don't care.” 

“Sure, Ellie.” but before her sceptical tone could be met with a challenge, she steamrolled on. “Was round one good?” 

“Well it wasn't  _ not  _ good.” 

Standing, Jess moved to the wardrobe to begin leafing through the clothes hanging there. “I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this but I might be a little jealous.” She short a smirk over her shoulder. “Does he have any hot friends?” 

“You're asking me if any of my other students are hot? I think I'm good with just admitting the one.” 

“I'm playing. I don't think I have enough energy, you realise he won't leave you alone Friday night?  _ Hours _ , Ellie. You're gonna need to go to a yoga retreat.” 

Ellie snorted just as her phone buzzed and Jess removed a hanger where her top was hanging haphazardly by one strap. 

“At least you  _ tried _ to hang it.” Jess muttered before turning to watch Ellie pull her phone free from her bag. “I'll leave you to it this time, spare myself the details.” 

“But how are you going to write this book?” Ellie snarked.

“I'll be in the bath.” She declared walking out of the room before muttering under her breath. “Totally  _ not _ jealous.” pulling the door closed behind her.

Chewing her lip, Ellie opened her message. It was a shock for her to feel a twinge of nervous excitement seeing Marcus’s name. 

_ Did you get home ok?  _

She frowned at the screen before typing her reply.

_ I'm a fully grown woman, you realise that right?  _

Pressing send she watched as the dots appeared as he typed his response. 

_ It's one of the reasons I like you. But what's your point? Can't I ask?  _

Ellie rolled her eyes. It should be insufferable and not sweet at all. 

_ I got back ok.  _

She paused, considering whether she should return the courtesy. Where was the harm? 

_ You home safe?  _

Tapping her nails on the back of the phone, she waited for his reply. 

_ I'm always OK. I can't stop thinking about you though.  _

_ Don't you have some studying to do?  _

_ Probably. But I just came inside of you and I can't get it out of my head. It's so fucking hot.  _

Ellie closed her eyes, letting the phone fall against her chest. The thought  _ was _ stupidly hot. She could still feel the way his cock had filled her, and the way his grip had bitten into her flesh as he came. Reaching down, she pushed under the cotton of her underwear, her fingers sliding across her skin, still sensitive and wet with his cum. Her phone buzzed. 

_ Are you thinking about it? _

_ I'm touching myself… your cum is still inside me.  _

_ Fuck... can I hear you? _

Frowning at the message, Ellie didn't have a chance to think the request though before Marcus’s name appeared in large letters on the screen: he was calling her. After two rings, she tapped to answer

“You can't just call.” she whispered. 

His laugh should have made her angry, but it was starting to become a turn on. “How is it any worse than what we're already doing? And I just want to listen, put the phone next to you.” 

“ _ Just _ listen?” 

“I might talk.” 

“ _ Might.”  _ she snorted. But he had a point, how was it any worse than what they'd already done? 

“ _ Please _ …” 

“OK.” she sighed, but it was  _ nice  _ when he said please, especially when he didn't add the provocative  _ Miss _ onto the end the way he usually would. Ellie filed that thought away for later. 

Placing the phone next to her, Ellie bit her lip and turned her face towards it as she settled on the bed. Then her fingers were back teasing between her lips, copying the way his tongue had moved on her in the classroom. The gasp that slipped from her mouth was an instant response, she’d never felt as delinquent, dirty and aroused as she did with Marcus. 

“I love the way you sound.” his own breathing was harsher now, she imagined he was probably touching himself too. Just thinking of his hand working over his cock made her bite down on her lip.  _ That _ was hot too, that he would touch himself while she was. 

“I could be faking.” she replied, words hesitating around her irregular breaths. 

“You're not.” he stated. His confidence just made her feel weaker, a louder moan was her only response. “Can you put your fingers inside yourself?”  

“Yes.” she murmured, reaching her free hand down, she pushed down her panties to her knees before slipping two fingers into her pussy, she felt soft and hot and wet. The other hand still teased along the inside of her lips, circling her clit every few strokes. But she was all too close to cumming to pay too much attention to any spot long. 

Her moans and gasps were louder now, she could hear small grunts coming from Marcus. “Is there a lot, still inside you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Shit, I need to watch you like that—fingering yourself with my cum still inside you.”

It was getting harder for Ellie to talk now. “ _ Just _ watch?” she groaned.

He huffed a sound that was half laugh half gasp. She wanted to see Marcus touch himself too. “For a bit, but then I want to taste you and touch you myself. And  _ then  _ I’m gonna fuck you and cum in you again.”

The words too easily supplied images in her mind of him on her, or her on him. It didn’t matter which, as long as he was inside of her like her fingers were right now, a poor imitation of how it felt when he filled her but it was enough right now. She had passed the point of talking, her breath was stuttered and heavy and somewhere in the inaudible mess, his name slipped out.

“That sounds so fucking good when you say my name. I need you to cum first, I wanna cum so bad.”

Ellie had been edging herself since she started, so turned on from their quick fuck in the car that it was never going to take much and with Marcus talking to her she’d been denying her own orgasm. Now she was on the cusp of that blissful fall—neck arched and her head pushing back into the pillow—she let herself go. Choking on her own forceful moans, she was barely aware of Marcus cussing as he came after her.

The world slowed it’s spinning and Ellie’s breathing evened out. Turning on her side, she picked up the phone, listening to Marcus recover himself.

“You think you can get on with that studying now?” she taunted.

Marcus huffed a laugh. “Maybe… but listen—”

“You’ve gotta go?”

“Something like that… I’ll speak to you soon.” 

“OK.” She sighed hanging up the phone. It seemed like he always had somewhere to be—not that it bothered her at all. It was just a fling, a hook up. Nothing more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there will probably be more.... IJS.


End file.
